


Is Four A Crowd?- Aftercare Scene

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Aftercare Scenes [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Summary: This is the aftercare scene from Is Four A Crowd?
Relationships: Klance - Relationship, Shance - Relationship, Shklance, sheith
Series: Aftercare Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790899
Kudos: 23





	Is Four A Crowd?- Aftercare Scene

By the end of it all Keith was shaking and sobbing from the overstimulation. Once they had all calmed down enough to mover, Lance helped Keith back onto his knees, with Shiro supporting his waist.

“You did so good, baby. We’re so proud of you.” Lance murmured, carding his hands through Keith’s hair. Shiro was pressing light kisses all over Keith’s back and whispering praises to him as well.

“Keith, baby, don’t fall asleep just yet.” Shiro murmured next to his ear. ”Are you ready for me to take the blindfold off?” Keith gave a light hum in response, head resting on Lance’s shoulder. Shiro slowly removed the blindfold and Keith adjusted to the lights in the room- it was dim but his eyes were covered for a long time. “I’m going to start untying you while Lance gets a bath ready, alright?” Shiro pressed soft kisses to Keith’s shoulders and held him up and Lance moved around to make sure Keith was comfortable and helped Shiro bring Keith down from the ceiling to be untied. Once that was done he set off to the ensuite bathroom, plugging the tub and filling it with hot water. He put in some alien bubble bath and muscle relaxing oil. He grabbed a bottle of a different oil to rub into Keith’s middle, back, and arms.

He returned to see that Shiro had Keith halfway undone and resting in his lap. “Lance, sweetheart, he’s cold.” Lance smiled and nodded as he handed Shiro the bottle and went to grab a spare blanket, not that there were many spares, what with Keith’s nest and all. He brought back one, unfortunately it was relatively thin, hence why it wasn’t in the nest. Lance placed it over Keith and hoped it would provide enough warmth until the bath.

“I made sure there were extra towels in the bathroom too.” Lance said softly as he moved Keith into a more upright position and leaning against his chest. Lance began to gently rub the oil into Keith’s skin. It only took a few more minutes for Shiro to finish untying Keith. Silently the three sat there with Shiro and Lance massaging Keith and rubbing oil into his skin where the rope was. “How are you feeling baby?” He whispered, kissing Keith’s temple.

“‘M cold. And sleepy.”

“The bath is almost ready, so you won’t be cold soon. After that you can sleep, okay?” Lance said as Shiro got up to turn the water off.

“Sweetheart, the bath is ready. Do you want help with him?” Shiro said, wrapping and arm around his boyfriends.

“No, I’ve got him. Go get comfy and I’ll get him in against you.” Lance replied, rubbing Keith’s shivering shoulders. Shiro pressed a quick kiss to Lance’s lips and then Keith’s before going to situate himself in the bathtub. “Are you ready, baby?” Keith nods so Lance carries him to the tub where he lowers him so the his back is pressed against Shiro’s chest. Shiro wraps his arms around Keith and Lance gets in facing Keith and Shiro, having his legs lay along them both.The tub was large so the three of them could fit comfortably.

“We’re so proud of you Keith.” Lance said as he picked up one of Keith’s feet to begin rubbing it and pressing a kiss to his ankle.

“We love you so much.” Shiro kissed the top of his head.

Keith slowly came out of his subspace with the help of his boyfriends and the aftercare. “Who was it?” He mumbled as he scented Shiro. He really wanted to scent Lance but he was too far away.

“Are you sure you want to know, baby? When we talked about it you said you didn’t want to.” Lance said, adjusting himself to turn around and lean back against the other two men. Keith responded by pulling him closer to scent him. The omega was purring happily.

“Mhm. I wanna know, in case we ever do this again.” Keith mumbled against Lance’s cent gland.

“It was Lotor. We thought he would be the best choice since the only other betas we know are Pidge and Allura. You said you didn’t want another omega and when Lance and I were discussing we didn’t know how our alphas would react to another alpha, especially with you being in heat- even if you are on birth control.” Keith nodded with a smile and nuzzled into the space where Lance’s arm met with Shiro’s chest. “The water’s getting cold. Do you want to move to the nest, Keith?” Keith nodded again and set up, Lance stood up, wrapped himself in a towel before getting one ready from Keith.

Shiro helped Keith stand and Lance helped him step out and instantly wrapped him in the large, fluffy towel. He purred again and stepped into Lance as Shiro stood, pulled the plug, and Lance held a towel out for him as well. Keith had trouble walking so the two of them helped him over to his nest, not bothering to put on clothes knowing that they would start up again later, this was still near the start of his heat. But for now, they fed Keith some fruit that was kept near the nest and drank the water they had kept nearby as well. Soon, Keith Fell asleep being cuddled by his two boyfriends, purring the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ending of Is Four A Crowd?. You can find the full fic on my profile!


End file.
